kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kousuke Seto
Ayaka Tateyama (Foster Mother) Ayano Tateyama (Foster Sister) Tsubomi Kido (Foster Sister) Shuuya Kano (Foster Brother) |Japanese = Soichiro Hoshi Sayori Ishizuka (Young) |Music = Kuusou Forest |Manga = 03. Kisaragi Attention |Novel = Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor- |Anime = Act 01: Jinzou Enemy }} Kousuke Seto (瀬戸 幸助 Seto Kōsuke) / Seto (セト) is the second member of the Mekakushi Dan. Appearance : Seto is a young man with short black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark green jumpsuit with a pair of goggles attached to the hood, a brown belt, and dark green sneakers. He also wears a yellow hair clip on the left side of his head. His sleeves and pant legs are rolled up, showing the white inside of the suit. : When he was young, he wore a white hoodie with golden trousers and purple sneakers.Souzou Forest : In Mekakucity Actors, he wears a black shirt with a red neck underneath his suit and shoes that appear almost black. : In Summertime Record Seto is seen wearing a yellow shirt underneath his white hoodie, along with the pants part of his green jumpsuit. Wannyanpu Seto.jpg|Wannyanpoo's design setofull.png|Sidu's design KidSeto10-02.jpg|Child Seto Personality : Seto is a kind-hearted person and gets along with everyone. He is also close childhood friendsKagerou Daze (Manga) character profilesKagerou Project Perfect Guide (2016) Relationship Chart with Kido and Kano, as they all came from the same orphanage, and later, Seto lives with them together in an apartment. He often wanders off to explore new places. To earn money, he works as a florist at a shopping center and has other jobs, such as traffic control and delivering newspapers. : He dislikes his Eye Ability and rarely uses it on anyone. He first discovered his ability to understand the speech of animals while wandering through the forest before he ran into Marry.24. Shounen Brave Eye Ability *'Stealing Eyes' (目を盗む Me o Nusumu): Seto has a power known as the "Stealing Eyes" ability, which allows him to read the target's mind by making eye contact with them. He is also able to speak to animals using his eye ability.Children Record03. Kisaragi Attention However, even though he is able to understand animals, the animals cannot understand him because to them he still speaks human language. Songs Main: *Children Record *Summertime Record *Shounen Brave Minor: *Kuusou Forest *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Kisaragi Attention *Yobanashi Deceive *Losstime Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Yuukei Yesterday *Outer Science Trivia *He has a pet hamster named "Hanao".Children Record Booklet The hamster may know something about eye abilities, as he calls Seto a monster. It also appears to know about Azami.24. Shounen Brave *His favorite type of girl is someone like Yachigusa Kaoru. *Like Kido and Kano, he is referred to with his last name rather than his first name. *His white hoodie was a gift from Ayano when they were younger, but he gave it to Marry upon meeting her.Ayano no Koufuku Riron *He usually ends his sentence with "''-ssu''", a way to shorten desu, a Japanese polite copula. *Because Seto has a lot of part-time jobs, he was designed to wear something comfortable to work around, as suggested by Sidu.Spoon. 2Di vol. 44 Interview *His dog's name is "Hanako".カゲロウデイズ V -the deceiving- *Seto's designs had to be corrected the most when the anime production team presented the rough character sketches. According to Sidu, he looked like a whole new character.August 2014 Interview Quotes *''"Encounters are produced through coincidences."'' (' ''To Marry in 23. Kagerou Daze VI ''') Citations Notes References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan